


You'll Be In My Heart

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Motherfucking Feels, Shooting, Song Lyrics, Why Do I Write This Shit?, Yeah it's sad, it's 1 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark needs to go home to Cincinnati for awhile and that means leaving Jack behind in Ireland. But an incident occurs at the airport leaving nothing the way it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

"Do ye really have ta go home ta Cincinnati?" Jack questioned as he packed the cab with Mark's suitcases. "I mean, why can't ye stay here wit' me?" Mark sadly looked at the ground. "I have to go home. My family needs me right now." He saw a look of sadness in the other's eyes.

Mark didn't want to leave Jack behind. But he knew that his family needed him at the moment because of an issue with his mother and brother. The thought of being away from Jack made his heart hurt. 

"It's only for three weeks. Come on babe. Three weeks isn't that bad." Jack closed the trunk of the cab. "I know. But I'm gonna miss ya," he said. Mark stepped up in front of him and pulled him into a warm kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it," he stated. Jack didn't say anything. "Hey, would you like to come with me to the airport?" Jack smiled. "Yeah. Let me get my coat."

Forty-five minutes later they were at the airport. Mark saw the gate where he had to board the plane. "That's where I have to get on," he spoke quietly. He heard sniffling and saw that Jack was crying. 

Mark felt tears make their way out of his eyes as well. "I'll see you soon. Time will fly by, I promise." Jack wiped his eyes. "I love ya," he whispered. "I love you too Jackaboy," Mark replied. He walked towards the gate and Jack went in the opposite direction. 

As Mark got ready to board the plane, he heard a loud bang. He jumped at least ten feet in the air and spun around to see what had happened. People were shouting and running in all directions.

"What's going on?" he asked a man. "These maniacs with guns. They're shooting people!" the guy replied shakily. Mark had never felt more afraid in his life. He needed to get the hell out of the airport or at least find a place to hide.

He hid under a desk and curled up into a ball. The sound of gunshots rang all around and every time he jumped at the sound. After what seemed like hours it finally stopped. Mark stood up cautiously and looked around. He saw people laying on the ground, blood pouring from gunshot wounds. It was enough to make him sick.

He climbed out from behind the desk and started to panic. A sudden thought occurred to him.

Where was Jack? 

Mark didn't know if Jack had left before the shooting or not. He was truly afraid for his boyfriend. He began to shout Jack's name, looking desperately for him. 

"M-Mark?"

Mark stopped short when he heard the familiar voice. He noticed the bright green hair and was instantly by Jack's side.

"Oh my God," he whispered when he saw the red stain on Jack's shirt. Quickly, he tore off his jacket and placed it against the wound. 

"Jack, don't worry. You're going to be okay. I promise," he said worriedly. Jack winced at the pain from the shot. "Mark, it f-fookin' hurts," he whimpered. "I know it does baby. Just hang tight okay? I promise you'll be fine," Mark replied. 

But from the look of the wound, it was bad. The bloodstain only got bigger as the seconds passed. Mark kept his focus on Jack, praying for him to be okay, to make it out alive. 

"Mark, c-could ye do me a f-favor?"

"Of course."

"S-Sing our s-song please."

Mark knew what song he was talking about. It was both of theirs favorite song. He cleared his throat and little and began to sing.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight."

Jack grabbed Mark's hand and smiled weakly at him.

"I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry."

Mark fought to keep back his tears. He knew now that Jack was going to die and he would never come back.

"For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry."

"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more."

Mark was startled when Jack started to sing, but he continued the song anyway. 

"Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all."

"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more."

Mark noticed that Jack's chest had stopped moving. He felt for a pulse but found nothing. With tears streaming down his face he held the lifeless form of his lover close to him, never wanting to let him go. 

"You'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more."

He kissed Jack's forehead. 

"You'll always be in my heart Sean. I'll never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I SO FUCKING EVIL?!
> 
> SHOOT ME DOWN NOW!
> 
> Song used: You'll Be In My Heart (the song from the Disney movie Tarzan).
> 
> Started at: 1:00 a.m  
> Ended at: 2:00 a.m
> 
> Goodnight everyone.


End file.
